Happy Ending
by dapwimwi
Summary: Happy Ending? Read if you want to know if I'm lying or not. Natsume x Mikan.  ' '
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, mmkay?**

_**Thank you for reading my second story and for some who added it as their favorite story :)) **_

_**The following chapters are on Natsume's point of view.**_

_**CAUTION: There are twists and details to remember.**_

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

Mikan is just another girl to many, but in my ruby red eyes… all I ever saw is the girl whom I am certain to be with for the rest of my life. It was like nothing could drag me down ever since Mikan walked through the glassy front doors of Alice High. She's magnificent and it's not a lie. Who wouldn't want to caress their fingers on her pinkish cheeks and curly brown hair? Who wouldn't want to hold her hand and feel her smooth skin linger beneath their fingers? Who wouldn't fall for her?

So what if I'm insanely in love with a girl? Everyone goes through this stage! However, I wasn't insane enough to go straight up to the girl and say, "Hi, my name's Natsume Hyuuga, you know, the guy who helped you cut a filthy frog's body during biology class".

My courage is empty. My tongue always knots itself whenever I have an opportunity to have a friendly conversation with her. It's extremely humiliating, almost all of the precious memories I have of her is me, turning red as beet.

I wasn't the only one who has mushy feelings for her, of course. There are many boys who agreed that she is absolutely dazzling but the only admirer I knew since kindergarten is Brandon Flurts. Funny how his last name described him a bit. He's flirty and it struck me like lightning whenever Mikan smiles warmly at him. Does she like him? Yes… Unfortunately, she does. It set my heart in self-destruct whenever I see both of them holding hands.

I'm not the kind of guy who would try to humiliate someone whenever they have something or in my case _someone_ I want. If she's happy, then I'm happy but I'm forever open when she needs me. I just wished that I could rewind my time with her. Say something– but an idiot I am, I never tried to.

I walked along the sidewalk, on my way home. The rain is still fresh in the pavement and the smell of it was dancing along to one particular memory I've been trying hard to forget. It was cloudy as always and the sun was hiding away from this small, old town. I let my hands dig deeper in my pockets as I looked up to see the line of thorny bushes. I'm still far away from home.

I'm pretty sure Mom is still baking her delectable chocolate chip cookies for the Hikaru family. Mom is close to them and she felt really awful that some members of the family have passed away– it's like Dad left her all over again.

Her pain was instantly transferred to me. One of the members of the Hikaru family I'm very familiar with is Mr. Hikaru– my biology teacher who shown great hatred of me… He… is one of the members who passed away.

I'm not a fan of trouble, really. I always keep my head down and avoid situations.

I will never understand the concept of Mr. Hikaru's revulsion of me. I just sucked it up and disregarded his countless cold glares and humiliating remarks. But when I stepped in biology class today, it was different. It's like a one piece has been taken from me– _two_ pieces to be exact. Why two? I'm not telling.

I walked by a breathtaking mansion that sheltered all the things you could ever want or need.

A memory was starting to smolder behind my mind… a memory that haunts me still.

"_Natsume!"_

_I turned and was feeling rather sour once I saw Ruka. _

"_What do you want?" I mumbled while raking my raven black tousled hair. _

_My house was just a few blocks away, what makes the difference if I try to run away from him? He'll still find a way by sneaking in the back door or even climbing up into my room. Thanks for the crap, Ruka._

"_Hotaru Imai has actually invited us to her super party!" said Ruka, utterly hectic of it._

Pause there. Who is Hotaru Imai? From the way Ruka has said it, you'll think she's a spoiled brat and has a very high social status. Well, true, she's popular. No, she's not a spoiled brat. Hotaru rarely throws a party and most of her parties as far as I've heard are extremely tremendous.

I'm not fond of partying– it scares the living daylight out of me. What do you do when you party? Go wild? Be shy? Drink a couple of beers? Dance with someone? In my knowledge, parties are created for you to act stupid or make an embarrassing mistake. Take Kitsunume for example. He almost got arrested when the town's police found him drunk in a stolen car. All because Kitsunume entered some crazed party.

That is a mistake I wouldn't dare to try.

"_So?" I asked bluntly._

_Ruka grimaced at me. "So, we're going!"_

"_I don't want to," I groaned, letting my hand greet the leaves of ivy._

_Ruka, this time, glared at me. _

Stop. It's hard to believe that Ruka Nogi is my best friend. We only became friends when I offered to tie his shoes for him when we were in first grade. Just from that small, good deed that only lasted for _three_ minutes… I earned the most obnoxious friend for a _lifetime_.

"_You're a dick Natsume," he snarled, "and a coward!"_

"_I don't care," I snapped. "I rather stay in the house and do my homework."_

_Ruka made a face. He will never let this go. He'll always find a way to get me by his side. _

"_You could get back with the homework thing at Sunday, the party's tomorrow you know!" _

"_Saturday night?" I let out my most distressing moan just yet._

Okay. May I add the fact that my laziness breaks the meter during Saturday nights? It's becoming a bad habit of sleeping all day– that's why I always plan to do all of my homeworks and projects at Fridays.

"_Yeah," grunted Ruka, slamming his rough hand on my shoulder and I glanced to see his blonde hair glimmering under the sun. "Perfect day to party, got nothing to do."_

"I _have something to do!" I protested._

"_By something to do," he smirked. "You mean sleeping the whole day!"_

"_It's something, isn't it?" I grumbled._

_Ruka shook his head disapprovingly and heaved a sigh. "Oh, well, Natsume… I thought you might want to come"– I snorted in disbelief– "because after all, Mikan will be coming…"_

I admit… Ruka has captured me there. He has found a way to lure me into his devious trap. He knew the only bait I would take is her.

_I dressed my face with a very stern look– a look that says, "It won't work for me" and I shook my head pessimistically. _

"_Mikan will probably go with Brandon."_

_Ruka smiled maliciously. "You never know if Brandon met an accident…"_

"_Ruka!" I said hoarsely._

"_Natsume!" he replied back teasingly._

_I wasn't able to keep a straight face but a smile finally appeared in my face. How wonderful it would really be if Brandon did met an accident…_

_My decent house was standing clear in our view. _

"_Well?" Ruka looked at me expectantly. "You're coming?"_

_I inhaled all the clean air I need though I exhaled a very poisonous air with the words saying, "I'll go."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, I promise you, this is a story you'll never forget! Just please… PLEASE review the good side. I need about 5 and above if you want to know the whole story.<strong>_

_**(Sneak peek of the next chapter…)**_

"Are you really okay?" asked Bronx, shoving a frosty soda into my hand.

I nodded solemnly. Bronx scowled at me as soon as he sniffed my lies out.

"It's better to let it out than let it in."

"I don't care," I muttered stubbornly. I ripped my soda can open and felt the icy, sweet liquid run down to my throat.

"Maybe music could lighten up your mood," said Bronx thoughtfully and he reached for the musty stereo behind him. He began to rummage around for a CD.

"No, it won't," I said, licking the last drops of soda dangling on my lips.

"Music could. It always does. Do you want to listen to James Blunt's songs?"

I never get to answer him for I was already remembering a painful memory…

"_It's okay." I could hardly find any air. Mikan. I'm actually talking to her._

_As if on cue… a love song was singing at the atmosphere._

**Love it? **

**Could you dear reader, explore my first story too. :/ And please share your opinions or suggestions. **

**Aww… don't you like it?**

_**~DAPRiMLi**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. Got it?**

_**Ok. Here's the very next chapter. Hey, I couldn't wait any longer for the 5 reviews plus whoever chibininja is- she help me see the disadvantage of that. Thank you! Oh and sorry for any… err… errors in my last story (if ever you spot some).**_

**Two**

"Hello, Natsume," Bronx, the owner of Blue Lights who still has bulging muscles with colorful tattoos plastered all over his body greeted me lightly.

I decided to stop by in this petty bar, not much people have entered this bar anymore because of its unsightly appearance and horrible odor. I brought my daily visits to an end when I was fourteen, thinking that the people in here were selling drugs and so.

"Hey, Bronx," I returned the greeting. My voice has explored the whole shady bar.

It's as empty as what I'm feeling.

"Last you've been here is when you were sixteen," he said amused.

"I just turned seventeen this year, sir," I said grimly.

Bronx has very weak black eyes but he seemed to catch the glum I've been carrying in my eyes.

"What's the matter eh, Natsume? Need a friendly guy-talk?"

I stifled a laugh. Guy-talks– only have one of those with Ruka. But never with my distant father because he's busy handling… my _other_ brothers.

"Nothing," I lied, "it'll pass anyway."

Really? Will it? I don't think so. The scars I have won't heal, no matter what.

"Are you really okay?" asked Bronx, shoving a frosty soda into my hand.

I nodded solemnly. Bronx scowled at me as soon as he sniffed my lies out.

"It's better to let it out than let it in."

"I don't care," I muttered stubbornly. I ripped my soda can open and felt the icy, sweet liquid run down to my throat.

"Maybe music could lighten up your mood," said Bronx thoughtfully and he reached for the musty stereo behind him. He began to rummage around for a CD.

"No, it won't," I said, licking the last drops of soda dangling on my lips.

"Music could. It always does. Do you want to listen to James Blunt's songs?"

I never get to answer him for I was already remembering a painful memory.

_I looked away when she looked at me._

_I was just one of those guys in the party who would hang around at the farthest corner. My predictions were correct. Mikan came with Brandon in Hotaru's party._

_The party isn't superb in my opinion. There are many comers– some who I recognized and some who I don't. Hotaru's house was crammed with party decorations and wild people. The music was turned up high and it grew dirtier which is why I try hard not to listen to it. _

_I risked another glimpse of the two. Brandon had one arm slung around her while the other was supporting a bottle of wine. Is that disgust I'm seeing in Mikan's mesmerizing eyes? _

_Ruka almost knocked me off of my feet but he rescued me by hooking his arm around my neck._

"_Is the party awesome or what?" he said, hoisting his voice over the horrible music._

"_It's alright," I said trying to mask my bitterness. "Where have you been?"_

"_Busy doing things," Ruka's face was gleaming with the laser beams hitting them. "Have you seen Hotaru?"_

_I merely shrugged. "Uh, yeah, she's just right over there."_

_My crooked finger escorted Ruka's eyes at the end of Imai's large and cramped living room._

Hold up. I don't really know where Hotaru is. I only said it just to shoo Ruka away from me but I shouldn't have…

_Without wasting a second, Ruka thanked me, then went straight to where my lying finger pointed._

_I started having a debate with myself about going home early or not. Going home early was chosen but as I was walking away, I banged into someone._

"_I'm sorry," she said._

No, wait! _I_ was the one who said that.

"_It's okay." I could hardly find any air. Mikan. I'm actually talking to her._

_As if on cue… a love song was singing at the atmosphere._

As if on cue… the stereo was playing the exact song at the same time.

"_My life is brilliant"…the song has created its road to my ears…_

"_Uh, hey Natsume!" asked Mikan, her eyes were sparkling._

And you know, the whole time I was thinking, "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God". Really, I never thought she'd remember my name.

"_Y-You know my name?" I looked at her dumbfounded and cursed in the inside for acting ridiculous again._

"I saw an angel. Of that I'm sure"… the song continued.

_She shrugged. "We're classmates. I see you everyday in school and you're always the first to pass the assignment Mr. Narumi would give in English period."_

_I smiled sheepishly. What can I say? Doing my assignments in Saturdays and Sundays always gave me the title of "Most Punctual Student". _

"_Oh, yeah… right…" I mumbled._

_Her lips curled into her dimpled smile. "I'm surprise you're here, Natsume."_

_I smiled back foolishly. "I came because of you" I didn't let that out, I shift my statement. "Yeah, I'm not really supposed to be here." _

_I settled my eyes on my rutted shoes. I felt a bit conscious with my appearance. Do I look good? I was wearing one of my casual clothes– dark blue sweater, baggy pants and my black hair wasn't made spiky like the other guys. I left it in its natural state which probably made me look like a sweaty boy._

_Mikan, of course, wore a short, simple black jeans that are combined with her black shoes and a white shirt with black polka dots. Her brown hair was tucked behind her and I'll never get tired of saying this but she's just amazing. _

_The line: "She was with another man" in the song made me ask, "Aren't you with Brandon?"_

_She shot a foul look at Brandon who was loitering around the food table grabbing treats like a vicious carnivore._

"_Oh yeah," she sighed. "I am."_

I could remember the way she said it. A tint of misery was hiding and I was leaping for joy in the inside, thinking that I'll finally have a chance to steal her heart.

"_So… a lot of girls are following you around?" she asked quietly and was bright crimson red._

_I looked up to her confusingly. "Uh, no…"_

Really? Girls following me? No, who would ever like me?

"_No?" She looked at him dubiously. "Even the pretty ones?"_

_I grinned widely. "Pretty ones?"_

"_I'm not one of them, okay?" she snorted and scowled at the thought of being beautiful._

"_Why?"_

_The song didn't fail its part. It was already singing its chorus._

And so is the song in the stereo.

_You're beautiful… you're beautiful._

You're beautiful it's true.

_I saw your face in a crowded place._

And I don't know what to do.

'_Cause I'll never be with you._

Pain drowned my heart. The last line of the chorus… _'Cause I'll never be with you_… drummed my ears– my mind… and my heart.

"_What do you mean, 'why'?" she asked, raising her brow._

"_You're…" I swallowed. "Beautiful."_

_Her red cheeks have made her beauty more radiant._

I closed my eyes tightly as I sipped the last drop of my soda in the can. I didn't go on with that memory.

I pulled out a few dollars and threw it down into Bronx's large hands. I got off of the spinning stool and I was heading towards the door till Bronx's raspy voice pulled me to a stop.

"I'm always open, Natsume," said Bronx gently. "Always am."

I left the mucky store with the song following me… "And I don't think that I'll see her again. But we shared a moment that will last till the end"…

Yes.

It will last till the end.

_**Did I do good or bad? Come on, folks! Review! Review! Review! **_

_**The Happy Ending hasn't reached its conclusion yet. So, REVIEW! REVIEW! XD**_

_**Credits: To James Blunt's "You're Beautiful"**_

_**(A short sneak peek of the next chapter…)**_

"MIKAN!" A raging voice disrupted our moment.

Soon, I found myself being punched to death by Brandon who was ignoring Mikan's pleas.

_**Oh, dear…**_

_**~ DAPRiMLi**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I never ever own Gakuen Alice. As well as Natsume who is under the property of Mikan. **

_**My sister is singing "Halfway There" of Big Time Rush. Yeah. She loves them. But there's also another reason why she sang it. **_

_**With the sad dramatic music playing in our background, yes, we're halfway there. We're close by to the ending.**_

_**Take a deep breath and chew the words nice and easy.**_

**Three**

I turned sharply around the sidewalk. Took a left, then a right and once I went straight across the tranquil street, I notice the webbed cracks and imprints of two cars that collide…

My head ached as much as my heart did as I settled at a wooden bench nearby the accident. My mom doesn't know. No one does. They couldn't grasp any idea of what really happened. I gazed down at my lap and felt something wet.

Is it raining? Yes. It's raining fresh, salty teardrops.

_Talking to Mikan is like talking to an old friend. We both wandered around the party as we continued our small yet wonderful conversation. Why didn't I spoke to her earlier? I cracked a few jokes I knew and she laughed melodiously. _

_She smiled at me– warmly and brilliantly. I reached for her hand._

Or… was it the other way around?

_All I ever want to do at that very moment is to stare at her forever. But… _he_ just have to ruin it…_

"_MIKAN!" A raging voice disrupted our moment._

_Soon, I found myself being punched to death by Brandon who was ignoring Mikan's pleas._

"_Brandon, stop it! Stop it!" she shrieked. _

_I was badly bruised and was thrown hard that I knocked off a dinning table and was almost tortured by the fragile glasses above. Guests who were passing by saw this fight as an event. I would have punched back, but I'm not an idiot. I resisted on showing my violent side, knowing Mikan is watching and I don't want her to think of me as Brandon's long lost twin._

_Of course, Mikan, sweet like sugar came to aid me. Though her brutal boyfriend caught her by the wrist, she screamed my name over and over again. I wasn't able to answer. I lost my voice and my blood was rocketing around my head and I felt it stream down my hand…_

"_Natsume! Natsume!" Ruka emerged out of the crowd. I staggered but I managed to find my feet. I looked queasy and pale. I was about to fall back again but Ruka won't allow me to. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked._

_I coughed out blood and glanced to see assortment of eyes gathering at me. One of them were disgusted and mortified. Brandon must have reshaped my face real good._

"_I'm fine," I grasped for the fresh air. _

_Hotaru came looking regretful. "I knew I shouldn't have bought any of those alcoholic drinks." She cursed silently. It was only now did I noticed the first aid kit she was holding. She was actually an excellent nurse. She wrapped the compression bandage around my tortured hand. _

"_Where the freaking hell is that Brandon guy?" growled Ruka. "He isn't supposed to pin down my best friend just like that!"_

"_Natsume was with Mikan…" said Hotaru, giving one final touch on my injured hand._

"_He got jealous that easy?" Ruka made a face._

_Hotaru scowled at him. "He's drunk!"_

_I couldn't put my concentration on any of their words. I collected my thoughts and strength and took a step forward._

"_I'll bring you home!" said Ruka, fishing out his car keys but I shook my head. _

"_I could walk home. I don't need anybody with me." I said. I must have sound bitter because I saw the concern and hurt look on Ruka's face. A total pain. But still my buddy. "Thanks."_

_Ruka shook his head, dubiously. But before he could say more, I got away. _

Ruka is still cheering me on. But I got away from him. Just like in that party. The last wild party I'll ever attend. I glanced at the cracks and my memories went deeper in my mind.

_I was walking steadily away from the earsplitting party, starting to regret of walking home instead of hitching a ride with Ruka. There were serious obstacles. _

_Dog poop. Drunkards. And pukes._

_Cursing my misery out. Mom will freak at the sight of my bloody hand. What will be my excuse? I can't tell her I had a fistfight with my dream girl's boyfriend. Mom would lecture me with all the distressing teenage topics. _

_It started raining._

Yeah. The raindrops bombed me and were gently sloping with my tears, right now as well.

_I turned sharply around the sidewalk. _

Took a left.

_Then a right. _

And once I went straight…

_I saw a police car and two other cars and a few people materializing in my sight. _

_What's going on? _

_I went closer to investigate. The two policemen– the fat and the macho were trying to calm the people of this very neighborhood. They were looking at the cars with grief and some were weeping till their eyes can't bleed more tears. One car is an old mustang which carries windows with gaps and it was crushed under the wheels of another car. A car I could distinguish. _

_I blinked feeling doubtful and wistful. It can't be._

_I broke off to a run and greeted one of the policemen I knew. _

"Whatcha doin' here boy?" asked a gruffy voice.

"I'm just… taking a walk, officer…" My eyes met his blue firm eyes.

He looked at me suspiciously, cracking his knuckles and even in his uniform, his muscles are visible to the world. I haven't became aware of of him and his police car that's nestling itself nearby.

Officer Andōis widely known in this old town. He doesn't know how to keep his nose off of someone's business– always making an excuse like "I have the authorities" or "Should I tell you that my handcuffs and pistols are in my pocket".

The teenagers of my age despised the man who is in his early thirties, hating him for ruining their fun. They always have the nerve to mock him. Children, however, wear big smiles and ask the old officer if he could throw them high in the air or let them ride on his back. Not one complaint did Andō made when it comes to the wee little ones.

"You sure, lad?" he asked apprehensively as if I'm about to do something crazy in the street.

"Yes, sir," I said courteously.

I expect him to nod and turn away but he did not, he stood right in front of me, in the rain. He threw his hands on his leather belt and shook his head.

"I'm sorry you have to see that," he said, flicking his stubby forefinger at the cracks.

"It's alright, sir." I breathed slowly.

"Your hand healed?" He cast a concern look in my hand where the glasses pricked me.

I glanced at my hand. "Yes, scratches are all that's left, sir."

I absentmindedly traced the scratches on my hand along those words.

"Why are you really here? You should be home where it's warm and cozy rather than sitting in the rain."

I shook my head sordidly. "I'm alright, sir. Really, I am."

I said those same words in one memory.

"_Where are the people in the car?" Panic sank deeper in my skin. "Are they okay? Are they still there?"_

_The chubby officer frowned as I continued to thrash in his clasps. Officer And__ō__, the macho guy, looked at me remorsefully. "Don't worry, they were sent to the hospital immediately," he assured me. _

_I was bursting with tears. "When did it happen?" I demanded._

"_Two hours before you got here, lad."_

_I shook my head in disbelief and took one last gaze at the two cars– the expensive red one and the ancient Mustang._

"_Are you alright, lad?" And__ō_ _looked at me and there was actually anxiety dancing in his eyes._

_I stammered, "I-I'm alright, sir. Really, I am."_

_How could I say that? Nothing seems right anymore! The world is blurry in my sight– or is it my tears causing it…_

_Officer And__ō__ wore a skeptical expression and shook his head. "I could drive you to the hospital if you want?"_

"I could drive you home if you want? Just direct to me where," offered Andō.

Well, I can't afford to get sick in the rain otherwise Mom would be in a really horrible state once she finds out.

"Do you know the old oak tree, the one with an old legend?" I asked him.

Officer Andō nodded. "Yes, I know. Your house is the one with the blue roof or the red one?"

"The red one, sir," I said.

Together, we walked silently under the barrage of raindrops, towards his car where fresh memories were painted.

_**Another chapter completed!**_

_**This is the part where you REVIEW my story! Just tell me if you like it or what! If you hate it… well, sorry, there's no stopping me because in the next chapter:**_

_**(Sneak Peek)**_

_My steps were light but I feel heavy as I entered the room. There were other people– the doctors, the nurses and the local people who knew her– who loved her._

_She had her eyes on me. Her beautiful soft eyes._

_**A short sneak peek. But meaningful right?**_

_**~ always remember DAPRiMLi loves you!**_

_**And cookies. :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice isn't obviously owned by me (o_O)**

_**Quick update, huh? Just so excite.**_

_**But even with the anticipation, I think I'm going to cry! Not because the content of this story is really short and sad but because this has to be the second to the last chapter! The next time you'll read the "Happy Ending"… it will be the final chapter. I swear. The conclusion. The answer to your question if it really is a happy ending…**_

_**Natsume (sniffle) what happened next?**_

**Four**

I looked out of the window. I wanted to feel the raindrops slither across my skin but I couldn't, not with the window blocking my way.

Plus, Officer Andō might give me a ticket or something if I did any damage to his _precious _car seat. I tapped the raindrops that were glued onto the glass and I watch it slid down. Maybe that's how my life is. If I pester something that I shouldn't have… it will fall. It will be introduced to a scary drop. All because of me…

_My heart pounded loudly when I saw the other two passengers of the old Mustang who unfortunately didn't make it. I waited outside the room where the other passenger is. The driver of the Ferrari died along the way to the hospital. Only one of the victims is still alive… but not for long…_

"_Natsume Hyuuga?" A blonde nurse came out of the room that smells like sour medicine. I stood up to be recognized. The nurse nodded. "You may come in."_

_My steps were light but I feel heavy as I entered the room. There were other people– the doctors, the nurses and the local people who knew her– who loved her._

_She had her eyes on me. Her beautiful soft eyes. I shuddered a bit and fought the tears._

My dad once told me not to cry over something that's not worth my tears. But she is. She's worth everything.

"_Mi… Mikan?" I couldn't summon my voice out of my mouth. No matter– she heard me._

_She was gazing at my fine hand longingly and a bit hurtful when she spotted my other damaged hand._

_I crept closer to her and grasped her hand comfortingly. "What happened?"_

"_Brandon was really mad so he took my hand and stole a couple of beers and then he dragged me out of the party after what he…" she faltered, eyeing my wounded hand and the bruises that were left on my face and arms. I shook my head and gestured her to continue. "And then?"_

"_We started walking to his car but he puke along the way–"_

_I made a face. "When I got outside Massie's house… I just passed by a couple of… vomits."_

_Mikan smiled sweetly. "That would be Brandon's."_

_She frowned all of a sudden and her voice darkened. "He's drunk when he, you know, punch your guts out and he got even more drunk when we were in the car," she muttered as bitter as she could. "I told him to pull over because he was driving too fast… the idiot didn't listen so I was screaming and closing my eyes all the way… then… we bumped into another car… I don't know whose car because I blacked out…"_

_She pressed my hand on her cheek that bears a tiny cut. She began to sob. _

"_This is my entire fault," she sniffled. I shook my head in response. _

"_No, it's not! You didn't know this would happen!" I said fingering her smooth, glistening hair. _

It's my fault, Mikan. If only I didn't speak to you then this wouldn't have happened. If I didn't speak to you then I wouldn't have tamper Brandon's anger meter. You wouldn't have faced the accident.

I caught sight of familiar houses. We're getting close to my home.

"_No, Natsume," she said softly. Tears were bleeding out of her eyes terribly. "I lied to my parents! I told them that I was going to make a really important project with my friends and now, look where the lies brought me! Many died!"_

_I was stunned. She lied? Why? She must have read my mind because she gave me the answer._

"_I just want to fit in. I want to be liked by everyone." _

_I looked at her a bit frustrated, heartbroken but I built a smile to defeat those emotions._

"_Mikan…" I lost my voice. "You're beautiful in every way that you are. Everyone likes you. Everyone wants to be friends with you. You're not just being liked by everyone but being loved."_

_She smiled warmly at me, again. She relaxed and was soothed by my words._

"_Being loved by whom?" she asked looking up to me._

I held my breath at that memory.

"_Me…" I said slowly and I couldn't help but cry with her. We cried because of the painful happiness. We cried because of the chances we lost. I held her hand and planted one wet kiss on her temple as each minute flew by us…_

Only on her forehead, not her cheeks or her lips. I was afraid that she might not be able to breathe easily or a part of her might ache. But something did. Her heart ached along with mine.

"_I love you too, Natsume," she whispered._

"_I love you even more, Polka," I said, pointing at her polka dotted shirt. I actually made her smile. It's as if she isn't about to die. _

We were only given a little time together. A little time.

"Sir?" I finally spoke my first few words in the police car.

"Yes, boy?"

"Could you please drop me off near the old oak tree?"

Officer Andō, fortunately didn't ask why, he replied, "We're almost there."

_**Natsume (sob) why cut in the good part?**_

_**I'm sorry but I won't give you the sneak peek of the final. Why? Well, of course, wouldn't it be better as a surprise? :)**_

_**Smileys to everyone who made this as their sort-of favorite story :P**_

_**And who review and pointed out my mistakes! **_

_**And of course! "XOXOXO" to those who sliced their time to read this. I appreciate it! **_

_**DAPRiMLi hearts U**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Gakuen Alice. **

_**This is the ending. This is it. Hold your breath…**_

_**No, wait. Don't hold your breath. I don't want to be blamed by your parents if they find you dead in front of your computer's monitor. **_

_**Instead, breathe all the words in and exhaled out all the "Awww…."**_

**Five**

I thanked Officer Andō and got out of his old police car.

The rain isn't as strong as before. Little raindrops were merely falling down the sidewalk. I looked intently at the old oak tree that stood for more than decade or so. I am not good with plants but it seems impossible for a tree to live for such a long time. My house is just close by that's why if you look at the albums which my Mom organized, it held pictures of the five-year-old me playing under a tree.

This old oak tree.

The crispy leaves rustled and fell. The orange and yellow ones were smashed into bits as I stepped on it and the twigs crunched beneath my soiled sneakers. I settled under the shade of the tree and listened carefully to the sound of the breeze blowing around me.

Everyone in this town knows the tale of this tree. Dad used to tell me this legend behind Mom's back. You see, Mom wants me to grow up, thinking that life always ends with a "happy ending". But Dad disagreed. He wants me to know what life really is. It's a legend, I know! Some legends aren't real– yet you could relate to it, right?

The legend of the old oak tree was simple yet dreadful.

There once was a poor boy who fell for a rich, beautiful girl. But unfortunately she already gave her heart to the wrong guy. Hmm… they have no particular names… so, let's call the poor boy "Natsume", the girl or shall we say, "Mikan" and the wrong guy, "Brandon".

Yeah. That sounds even better.

Let me cut the story short.

"Brandon" doesn't really have a heart for "Mikan". "Natsume" knew that "Brandon" would sneak off to see another girl. Poor "Mikan". She was so blind. So blind of "Brandon's" sweet smiles, warm hugs and his so-called irresistible kisses.

One day though, "Mikan" faced the truth in a very cold manner. "Brandon" proposed to the other girl– right in front of "Mikan". She vanished and "Natsume" never saw her again.

As "Natsume" was walking back to his hut, he glanced above at the verdant hill. The silvery moon was high in the sky. It was beautiful but a shriek of a girl ruined the image.

Instinctively, he ran towards the terrified scream. He saw "Mikan" trying to poke her head through a necklace of rope. She looked at him in pain. "Natsume", however, stood paralyzed from what he saw.

And did nothing– like what I did. See? You could relate.

"Natsume" was too late to save her. By the time the poor boy came rushing to "Mikan's" side, pleading her not to leave him, she died before he could even cry, "I'm sorry".

That's a mistake. Though what I could never do… is burying Mikan's body.

In the legend I am telling you, "Natsume" buried his lover's body in that very hill and the next morning, when he came back to mourn for the girl, there was a white flower sticking out of the grave.

And so, "Natsume" tended that flower and somehow– magically– it turned into this very old oak tree. And this tree stood and witnessed the wars that passed, sheltered the dying or sick people and the town's folks say that under this tree is where the girl and other innocent people go– when they die.

They say if one of your love one's just died, you could feel them... as long as you stay under the shade of this old oak tree.

I seemed to have the similar problem with the poor boy in the legend. Only his is much worse.

I zipped my eyes close.

_Five minutes before Mikan left me. My tears dried up and my fingers were intertwined with either her fingers or her hair. I kept on murmuring "I'm sorry" and she would tell me it wasn't my fault and she'll say "I love you" and I'll tell her I love her even more. Then the cycle just repeats itself. _

"_Natsume?" she spoke weakly. My head snapped up. "Yes? What's wrong?"_

"_I…" A painful groan escaped her lips._

_I swept her hair off of her face and glanced at the doctors who predicted that my Mikan will die. I prayed almost every second I have the chance but my hope was thinning. Mikan was losing her color and was having a difficult time to breathe…_

_Three more minutes._

"_Natsume?" She tried once more. _

"_Yes?" My voice was cracking._

"_Do me… a… favor?" she said barely audible but everyone could hear her. Everyone could hear each other breathing._

"_Anything," I said, clutching her hands. I was up on my feet already, bending closer to her, pressing her hands onto my chest where my heart beats._

"_Call my parents… right now… and tell them… I'm sorry…" she said losing air._

_My heart stopped._

Her heart stopped.

_I could only nod as I watched her die slowly until I heard the heart rate monitor beeped louder. A collection of grieving sighs fired the air._

_I tucked her hand up on her chest and stared at her blankly for more than five minutes._

_I felt someone touched my shoulder. I turned grimly to look at the blonde nurse who let me in._

"_Should you call her parents?" Apparently, she was listening to Mikan's last requests._

_I shook my head, caging the tears._

"_Why?" She looked at me incredulously._

"_Because…" I said quietly. "They are the passengers of the Mustang which she and her boyfriend smashed into…"_

"_But they're…" she faltered and she started to weep. _

Dead. Mr. and Mrs. Hikaru are dead. Mikan's parents.

I could hear the words of the song I've been listening to a while back.

_You're beautiful… you're beautiful…_

Yes, you're beautiful it's true, Mikan.

Is she mad? Is she happy? How is she? It felt like she's sitting beside me. It felt like I was touching her hand again.

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face._

Mikan's the angel with a smile on her face. She made me realized my mistakes. My mistake of not trying.

Mikan… I may not see you every day…

_But it's time to face the truth… _

"I will _always_ be with you…" A voice completed the song. I was bewildered because I was very sure that the last line of the song was supposed to be "I will _never_ be with you".

I jumped from the blast of surprise and looked around. I reluctantly gazed up on the tree. I was so sure that I heard Mikan Hikaru's voice. I heard her sing.

So… maybe the legend is true… A smile plastered on my face and I compressed my hand with the bark of the old oak tree.

"Always?" I whispered.

"_Always._"

_**I hope you guys aren't disappointed with the ending. Yes, I changed Mikan's last name, "Sakura" to "Hikaru", otherwise, the shocking news won't affect you and you would figure it out easily.**_

_**Hey, quit being blue about the story! Time to shine! Catch my other stories in the future. Either I'll be writing more about Natsume and Mikan or Natsu and Lucy…**_

_**Yeah, you heard me. I'm planning of making a story about Natsu and Lucy! XD**_

_**But hold on! Don't get your hopes too high! I'm just planning. **_

_**Anyways don't move away from the screen.**_

_**Don't even think about going back to the homepage or pressing the 'x' button!**_

_**DON'T LEAVE!**_

_**Are you still reading?**_

_**Lol. Good because I want to say…**_

_**THANNNNNKKKKK YOUUU**_

_**Credited to: James Blunt and his song "You're Beautiful"**_

_**And… (drum roll)… to YOU. **_

_**Yeah, YOU because you've stuck with my story till this very end. Thank YOU for reviewing! **_

_**By the way…**_

_**Is the story really a Happy Ending?**_

_**~ always remember me, DAPRiMLi :3**_


End file.
